SRMTHFG Robotic Monkey Kids
by Moka Raiden
Summary: A little robot monkey named Debbie living in Earth and she’s 16 years old but her body is 4 years old. She goes into the shuggazoom and meets up with robot monkeys and a boy.
1. Chapter 1 Known place & meeting the SRMT

This is the 3rd story I'm doing of SRMTHFG XD and please don't flame or I will get Antauri on you :P and this is about my dream I had lol

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

SRMTHFG – Robotic Monkey Kids

(Don't know what it call it lol)

Plot: A little robot monkey named Debbie living in Earth and she's 16 years old but her body is 4 years old. She was living in Earth in UK as she got used to being strange in front of humans. She's at school as she's in year 11 the last year in school, she started to follow a small figure and went into the portal.

Will she able to go back home in Earth? Or stuck in strange place?

Chapter 1 – Known place & meeting the hyperforce

Debbie was with her friends named Connor, Sam, Taz and Harry as they started talking about films and amines. They talked about it as it was break time but Debbie looked around and saw a monkey walking away as Debbie looked at skelemonkey.

"Sam tell the others that I will be right" Debbie said. "I have to do something."

"Sure" Sam said. "Do what you need to do."

Debbie nodded and ran to follow the skelemonkey as saw him walk through the some kind of portal, she walked in as well. She fell somewhere in the city and it was raining! She walked around to find somewhere to stay but she had found no luck.

Humans in this planet screamed as saw Debbie. "It's one of the hyperforce!!!" they shouted running towards Debbie. Debbie ran away from people and found a huge robot. "Wow…that is huuuuge…" She muttered and walked towards it. She curled her tail around her and lay on the ground beside the Robot, she soon fell asleep.

**With the hyperforce**

Chiro, Sprx and Nova are playing on the video game as Gibson are in the lab doing something, Antauri are meditating as always and Otto is getting the hover burgers for his team.

Otto is walking back with few Hover burgers singing. "I love hover burgers!" Over and over again, but soon stopped when saw a little baby robotic monkey asleep next to the Super robot's foot. So Otto opened the door and put the hover burgers aside and picked up wet little baby robot monkey and took her inside. He went to his teammates who are doing their stuff and Otto placed the little monkey in his pod chair.

Nova saw the little monkey and paused the game; she walked over to the little monkey and saw Otto walking back with hover burgers. "Where did you find a baby monkey?" Nova asked Otto. Otto looked at Nova. "I found her asleep next to the Super Robot's foot." He said. "And she's really wet and alone so I brought her in Super Robot." Chiro and Sprx looked over at the little monkey as Chiro called Gibson. "Gibson come over" He said. "Otto found a baby monkey and I think she might need to be examined."

Gibson came and slowly picked little monkey up and took her to the sick/med bay, he slowly put the little monkey onto the table and began to examined. After a few moments he looked at his teammates. "She has a high fever" Gibson spoke. "Good thing that Otto found her and brought her in because she would of died since she's really young."

**Debbie's POV**

I hear voices…I think I'm dead since I have been in the rain for a long time. I think its angels and I might be going to heaven…

I opened my eyes and found my self in a strange place, I don't know where I am and I coughed as my chest is hurting really much. I looked at my side as seeing robot monkeys like me! But they talking about something and I don't know what it was about.

I wanted to get up but I was weak and tired, one of those robot monkeys saw me it was female and it have yellow fur/metals. I want to smile or cry but I don't have strength to do it.

**Normal POV**

Nova looked at the little monkey and walked over to her, she smiled as have her hands on the monkey's body gently. "Don't worry little one." Nova said. "You have fever and you really need to rest." Debbie nodded and coughed again then spoke with sweet gently talk. "My name is Debbie Primate..." Debbie said. Otto and the rest of the team came over; Debbie looked at Chiro and then looks down.

Gibson spoke first. "Where are you from?" Debbie looked at Gibson. "Earth…" Chiro smiled and spoke. "How did you ended up in Shuggazoom City?" Debbie looked at the boy. "Probley through a portal…following someone…had a bad feeling about the monkey…Evil monkey…"

Sprx muttered the word "Madarin…" Debbie heard Sprx's mutter. "Who is Madarin?" she asked. "I heard of the name before but don't know where…"

Antauri walked to Debbie. "Excuse us." He said. "I'm Antauri; this is Sprx, Nova, Otto, Gibson and Chiro." Debbie blinked as looked at everyone. "Do I know you? Your names except the human boy…" She said. "I feel that I know you all from somewhere…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: Wow…

Sprx: What you mean you know us from somewhere?

Me: Well I don't know but I just do…it feels that I'm in your family or something….

Antauri: we have to wait and see…

Otto: R&R


	2. Chapter 2 The strange powers & necklace

This is the 3rd story I'm doing of SRMTHFG XD and please don't flame or I will get Antauri on you :P and this is about my dream I had lol this is the real dream I kept having and it's continuing…

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

SRMTHFG – Robotic Monkey Kids

(Don't know what it call it lol)

Chapter 2 – The strange powers and the necklace

Debbie was with Nova like always as they both were in the training room, Nova was practicing her skills as Debbie was watching Nova as one of the weapons was about to strike Nova's back Debbie don't want Nova to get hurt so she hold a bluely ball and threw it at the weapons and it was destroyed as Nova was shocked to see a little monkey's powers just saved her.

"Wow" Nova said. "Thanks for saving me Deb." Debbie smiled and switched the training stuff off and ran to hug Nova, Nova hugged Debbie back. "Nova…" Debbie said. "Can you teach me how to fight?" Nova looked at little monkey knowing that she's too young to be training to fight, but since this little monkey saved from a tricky attack from the weapons from the training room so she nodded.

"Alright"

Nova started to train Debbie how to fight and she put Debbie in the middle of the training room as put level 1 on, she came beside Debbie to show how to fight. "Okay when ever the weapons are coming for you." Nova explained as one of the weapons came for Nova as shooting at her and she destroyed it. "You have to destroy it." Debbie nodded and she formed a small but powerful little aura balls and throws it at the weapons and jumps out of the way when the weapons was shooting at her, there saws came at Debbie as was about to slide her head. Debbie leaned back as 'matrix style' as the saws barely missed her head as her hands was focused and there's a light as the saws are destroyed as the light faded. She heard a door open and looked at the door when saw Otto standing there.

Otto were shocked seeing little monkey Debbie doing some 'awesome' moves, he didn't believe that. Debbie smiled a little as looking at Otto and Otto jumped up and down like crazy monkey. "THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!" Otto shouted. "COOL!" Nova and Debbie laughed at Otto's shouting randomly; Otto hugged Debbie as Nova switched of the machine for the training equipments. "You did really well, Deb" Nova said. "You would be a really good fighter soon." Debbie smiled and hugged Nova as they walked out of the training room and went to the main control room. They walked towards where Sprx and Chiro playing on video games as they are against each other.

Gibson was reading a book as sitting on his pod chair and Antauri is meditating in his room. Debbie and Otto just ran around in the Super Robot playing around as Debbie jumped as Otto was about to catch her, Debbie was now on the ceiling with her tail wrapped around something as she sticks her tongue out at Otto. "Can't catch me Otto!" She shouted at Otto and giggles. Otto laughed and follows Debbie around the Super Robot; Debbie ran and somehow ended up in the play place (like when they play like a game with those gun things) and ran off to hide somewhere.

Otto was looking for Debbie but couldn't find her, so he went to search more. Debbie was hiding on the ceiling behind the pipes and stuff, she was trying to hold on but she fell asleep. Debbie was in the dark place looking around, and then she saw a boy about age of 16 or 17 with Dark brown hair, sea blue eyes and nice features of the boy's face.

"Hello, my name is Night" the boy said. "You will learn how to control your powerful powers and your weapons." Debbie looked at the boy named Night and nodded. "But my friends will teach me how to use them…" Debbie said. Night smiled and took Debbie's hand. "This necklace will help you." Debbie looked at the necklace as it was a crystal or diamond necklace and it was huge, Debbie smiled and gave a hug to Night then kissed him on the cheek. They both were hearing someone calling her name. "Your friends are calling for you…" Night said as fading away. "Go back to them…I will always keeping in watch with you."

Debbie slowly opened her eyes and she moaned, she looked around and she saw 4 monkeys and a boy staring at her, Debbie was holding onto something that is a necklace while she found out she's in sick/med bay. "Debbie?" Nova said in worry. Debbie looked at Nova. "Yeah?" Debbie replied. Otto hugged Debbie who was worried too. "I found you on the pipes and I didn't know you were asleep so I took you here in sick/med bay." Otto explained. "And what is that you are holding?"

Debbie looked at and she is holding onto the crystal/diamond necklace that mystery boy named Night gave to her. Debbie sat up and hugged onto the necklace, Nova was confused but she knows it must be important to her so she helped Debbie to put on the necklace around her neck. "Thanks Nova." Debbie said as hugging Nova. Antauri came and looked at the necklace and spoke. "Who gave you this necklace?" he asked. Debbie looked down not sure to tell about the dream she just had, but again Antauri would help about the dream though so she didn't have choice. "A boy in my dream gave it to me." Debbie said. "His name is Night."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: Wow xD never thought of that eh?

Antauri: So a boy in your dream gave you that necklace…?

Me: Yeah…he looked sweet too

Sprx: Awww love in first sight like me and Nova!

Nova: *hits Sprx* Shut up!

Antauri: R&R


	3. Chapter 3 – More mystery robot monkeys

This is the 3rd story I'm doing of SRMTHFG XD and please don't flame or I will get Antauri on you :P and this is about my dream I had lol this is the real dream I kept having and it's continuing…

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

''_Whispering''_

SRMTHFG – Robotic Monkey Kids

(Don't know what it call it lol)

**Chapter 3 – More mystery robot monkeys**

**Debbie's POV**

Ever since I told my friends about the boy in my dreams named Night. They listened to me; I told them about the necklace that will help me and about that he will keep watching me.

**Normal Pov**

Debbie was playing video games with Chiro, Otto, Sprx and Nova. Debbie is beating Sprx on the racing game, Chiro, Otto and Nova was laughing and cheering for Debbie. Sprx was angry since a little monkey can beat him with a racing game!

"Hey Sprx..." Debbie said while won 5th time. "In earth I have a lot of racing games and that's why I'm really good." Otto was next to Debbie and whispered a bit. ''_Can you teach me how to play really good like you_?'' Otto Whispered as Debbie nodded. ''_I will''_

**In somewhere in Shuggazoom and Earth**

An ice blue monkey with sea green eyes and a purple monkey sea blue eyes walking in Shuggazoom City. They been walking for hours since they sensed that their leader named Debbie are somewhere in Shuggazoom City.

"We have been walking for hours, Phil!" The ice blue monkey shouted at purple monkey named Phil. Phil sighed at his little brother. "We must find our leader Debbie" he spoke. "Then we can go cool places like different planets and such." The ice blue monkey smiled. "Yeah and we can even defeat the super villains!"

Phil laughed at his little brother. "Exactly Iceind..."

They both went searching for their leader and sister named Debbie.

**In Super Robot**

Debbie was asleep again on Nova's pod chair as she is talking to the mystery boy named Night; they have been talking for hours. "Young Debbie." Night spoke. "Two monkeys are searching for you, they are your brothers but also you are a leader to them."

Debbie was shocked to hear that. "Where can I find them?" she asked Night. Night smiled and holds Debbie's hands. "Somewhere in Shuggazoom City is where you will find them."

Debbie woke up and yawned them looked at Nova. Nova is the only girl that she wanted to be with; they are best friends even though Nova has bad temper. "Nova..." Debbie said as walking to Nova. Nova looked at Debbie from watching the video games. "Yeah?" Nova said. "What is it?" Debbie smiled and pulled Nova to the other side of the Super Robot. "Night said there are more monkeys like us." Debbie explained. "But they are my size and they are my brothers probably by blood and they are searching for me somewhere in Shuggazoom City." Nova blinked. "Okay so you want to find them?" Debbie nodded.

Nova was walking outside as she called to her team. "Debbie and I are going to walk in Shuggazoom City." She said as she walked out with Debbie. They soon walking around to find two new monkeys, later on they heard monkeys calling for help. Debbie and Nova came as saw two monkeys being surrounded by formless, Debbie growled as Nova and Debbie attacked the formless. "Monkey Aura sphere!" Debbie yelled as huge aura sphere hit the formless. Nova took out her big golden hands and hits the formless with it, later on Debbie and Nova walked towards the two little monkeys. "Hey little ones" nova said. "We won't hurt you."

Two little monkeys looked at Debbie and jumped onto her. "We found you!" the ice blue monkey shouted. Purple monkey smiled. "Hi I'm Phil and this is Iceind! We were searching for you and we found you!" Debbie smiled and spoke. "Well...this is Nova from hyperforce team." She said as Nova smiled and waved a little. "We better take you two into the Super Robot and meet Nova's team."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: Hehehehehehehe

Antauri: O-okay...

Phil: What's wrong Antauri?

Iceind: hehehe they never seen that coming!

Me, Phil, Iceind and Antauri: R&R!!!


	4. Chapter 4 – meeting hyperforceSK attack

This is the 3rd story I'm doing of SRMTHFG XD and please don't flame or I will get Antauri on you :P and this is about my dream I had lol this is the real dream I kept having and it's continuing…

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

''_Whispering''_

SRMTHFG – Robotic Monkey Kids

(Don't know what it call it lol)

**Chapter 4 – meeting hyperforce / SK attack**

While Nova, Debbie and the two little monkeys walked to the Super Robot, Debbie were talking to two little monkeys named Iceind and Phil. "So. Where you from again?" Debbie asked. Phil answered. "We are from Earth like you are but in United States of America." Nova doesn't know what they talking about but said nothing, then they arrived to the Super Robot and walked inside. They saw everyone is doing their usual stuff and Iceind shouted loud. "Cool place!" Iceind shouted as Phil shouted back at his brother. "Iceind! Stop shouting you know that nova's team are busy and our leader Debbie is their friends." Phil shouted at his brother. "So we have to respect them or I will give you a punch in the mouth!"

Everyone stopped what they doing and looked at two little monkeys arguing as the red monkey spoke. "Who are they?" he asked. "What they doing in Super Robot?" Debbie blushed a little and spoke. "This is Phil and Iceind…" she said. "Well they are the one who was searching for me as they say I'm their 'leader'" Chiro looked at Debbie blankly. "Leader?" he finally said. "Of what?" Debbie sighed as Nova said. "She isn't sure but she said she will be making her team name." she said smiling at Debbie. "Something to do with monkey team…"

Iceind and Otto shouted together. "How about Monkey Team Force X?!" Then they both laughed that they said the same thing. Debbie thought of it then nodded. "Monkey Team Force X it is." She said. "But there is only 3 of us…" Debbie said. "I guess we could build 2 more of us…"

**With SK and Madarin**

SK and Madarin was looking at the screen that showing two more of little robotic monkeys and Debbie as the two little monkey's leader. He have this gems that controls emotions (_hey this is a dream and it have some bits that I read some of the stories so it's no my fault)_ as it only have 6 coloured ones. Red as angry, Blue as Sad, Black as Revenge, Green as jealously, Orange as Laughter and Purple as hyperactive of eating sweets and sugar. "These 6 will control over the monkey team and those three little monkeys…" SK said laughing. "Madarin, make sure that those three will effect the boy, the silver monkey and the red monkey as the three little monkeys will be effected by the rest of them."

Madarin laughed and nodded. "I will my lord." He said as SK gave the 6 emotion to him. SK spoke before Madarin left. "Do you fail me." He said.

**With Monkey team Force X and Hyper Force**

As they were talking the alarm went off as it is meaning its SK's attack. "Team and Monkey team Force X" Chiro spoke as got onto his hyper mode. "SK's attack is in the city." Debbie nodded. "Yeah, I, Iceind and Phil we will defeat the formless on the other side of the City as the Hyperforce will do it other side."

Everyone nodded, Debbie and her two monkey teammates went out to kill the formless as the Hyperforce are activating the Super Robot to defeat the formless. As Debbie is attacking the formless Madarin came out of nowhere and placed the Purple gem as Debbie felt little pain then Madarin left to Iceind and Phil, Iceind was freezing the formless then smashing them into pieces as Madarin came and placed the Blue gem into him. Iceind felt more pain and went onto his knees, as Madarin left to go to Phil.

Phil was using his purple like energy saws to cut the formless into half, Madarin was behind Phil and placed the Green gen into Phil who felt pain and almost fainted. The Hyperforce were busy finishing the formless, soon later they finished the battle they went to see how three little monkeys are doing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sprx: What you are going to make us to have those things?!?!?!

Me: yeah….because I, Phil and Iceind have it, Sparky

Antauri: R&R


End file.
